


totally responsible adults

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [328]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, SU - Freeform, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Hey Peri, it’s one hour left until midnight. You know, a responsible adult should go to be right now, since we both have finals tomorrow.”
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [328]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	totally responsible adults

Peridot laid on her bed, head down on the floor, legs up by the sheets. She was biting her tongue while concentrating. She had her 3DS in hand and was currently playing Pokémon, shiny hunting. She was on her fourth hour without result, but the blonde felt like her luck would pay off soon. She really needed another shiny Eevee. If she evolved it into Flareon, she would have all shiny eeveelutions.

Amethyst was lying on the couch herself, she had just woken up from a nap. Her long, hair covering her face, so, she quickly pushed it aside. She unlocked her phone as saw that it was 11 pm, on a Wednesday.

“Hey Peri, it’s one hour left until midnight. You know, a responsible adult should go to be right now, since we both have finals tomorrow.” she said to her girlfriend.

And without looking at her, Peridot answered as she kept on playing. Once she had a mission, she didn’t stop until she succeeded, or passed out. She would play all night if needed.

“Agreed. But that’s never gonna happen, is it? I’m  _ not _ stopping shiny hunting now.”

“Yeah, I get that. But I’m also pretty hungry. You know, late night munchies.”

“Well, get something from the fridge.”

“Nah, I’m not cooking.”

“The freezer?”

“Meh, not feeling it. I want actual warm food that wasn’t prepared in a factory and then frozen down. Hey, let’s get a pizza!”

Peridot raised an eyebrow. Of course Amethyst would bring up junk food.

“At 11 pm? Really?”

“Well, Domino’s already think we’re weird enough, and I’m really craving pizza. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Right now, the most logical thing as a caring girlfriend would be telling you that ordering pizza at night is bad, that it’ll ruin our economy, and that we should both go to bed. But, screw it. Let’s get a pepperoni one. And order some soda, we’re almost out.”

“Deal. And I’m adding breadsticks.”

“I love you so much.”


End file.
